1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a system and method for controlling product quality.
2. Description of Related Art
A mold production line is made up of processing procedure such as a molding processing procedure, a surface treating processing procedure, a baking varnish processing procedure, and an assembling processing procedure. To control the quality and to improve the productivity, it is essential to establish a method of managing the product quality. In recent years, a quality control system using a computer and a database is established.
An art of controlling product quality is disclosed in patent application such as US Pub. No. 20030229464, entitled “Quality control method and system on production line for fabricating products.” This invention can be utilized to set a threshold value, issue an alarm if an absolute value of differences exceeds the threshold value, and give a notice to an associated plant section. However, the quality control in the prior art is processed during the manufacturing of the products, there is no quality control before and after the manufacturing of the products.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for controlling product quality which can control the products quality before and after the manufacturing of the products.